Captain America and the Exotic Dancer
by SlytherclawQueen
Summary: Steve Rogers was missing something in his life, but he never thought he'd find what he was looking for in a strip club that Tony and Sam dragged him to. Perhaps it was time he lived in the moment, but he had a feeling he was in over his head. "Have fun with me..." How could he say no?


**Welcome to my new Captain America/Steve Rogers story. In my opinion there's not enough of them, so here you go. This story is about having fun and creating a romantic and perhaps at times humorous story that we can all enjoy. Please remain open minded and don't bother reading if you have an issue with strip clubs, adult themes, and a drunk Iron Man.**

 **In this universe Civil War never happened, and Bucky Barnes's HYDRA hold was broken by SHEILD...just cause. I needed something a little more lighthearted as I work on my other story posted to fanfiction. PLEASE review and let me know what you think.**

Rated M for sexual content and adult themes.

* * *

 **Captain America and the Exotic Dancer**

 **Chapter One**

Steve Rogers had never been comfortable around woman. He knew he wasn't like Bucky, who even after HYDRA's influence could still get a blush and a giggle from girls without even trying. Regardless of his appearance after the serum, he still felt like a small kid from Brooklyn who could never get a girl to look twice.

Now when he went places with Tony and Sam he got stares from girls who were awe struck, and he didn't know how to handle it. Often, pretty much everytime, he says and does the wrong thing, but because of who he was and his physique he gets away with it.

It wasn't right.

All he's ever wanted was a gal who saw _him_ , and he found that in Peggy. He loved her, will always love her, but he was forced to move on in this new world without anyone from his old life. Finding Bucky had been the best thing to ever happen to him, and his old friend sealed up most of the wounds marring his heart…except one.

He was lonely, but he didn't want a companion for the night like Tony keeps telling him he needs. Bucky understood and was still out of the scene even after having HYDRA's influence removed, but he was always the guy girls had fun with for a short time.

Steve wanted something deeper, but he just couldn't seem to connect with anyone. Maybe Peggy was it for him, and all he will ever be is Captain America the soldier instead of Steve Rogers the man.

It was obvious to his friends and teammates that he was far away and distant, his body on autopilot. He couldn't find it in himself to pretend anymore and spent most of his time alone. Tony asked him if he was having a midlife crisis, and Sam and Bucky gave him his space, but both seemed concerned.

Natasha on the other hand was determined to find him someone to date, and her attempts so far had been complete failures. He hit his limit after she tried to set him up with agent Sharon Carter who he found out was Peggy's niece.

He was a bit out of character when he told her to stop, something he felt guilty about, but Natasha took it in a stride and hadn't tried anything since.

He should have known with the kind of friends he had they wouldn't give up so easily, and with Tony and Natasha both invested in "getting him laid" it was bound to be a disaster.

His unease was proven to be correct when Tony, Sam, and Natasha let themselves in his suite in the Avengers Tower and demanded he get dressed. Natasha followed him to his bedroom and even went so far in picking out his clothes, a dark blue button up shirt that she rolled to his elbows, and dark wash jeans. She styled his hair and ignored all his questions on what they were planning, a smirk her only response.

The feeling got worse when he followed the rest of the Avengers down to the garage and Bucky was waiting for them with his arms crossed.

"And this is where I leave you," Natasha said as she stopped beside Bucky who looked far too amused, his blue eyes shining under the florescence.

"You sure? I'd really love it if you tagged along," Tony said, his brows waggling comically. Steve wondered if he already had a few drinks which he had been indulging in more since Pepper decided that they needed a break.

Natasha rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Bucky before he reached in his pocket and took out a small camera.

"This will be a night that needs to be remembered," his friend said evenly before snapping a single shot of Steve no doubt looking extremely uncomfortable.

Sam and Tony began to pull him to a bright red sports car while Natasha and Bucky stayed by the elevator door whispering to each other.

Steve noticed they were standing closer than they should have been, but he couldn't worry about that now. He knew deep down in his gut that something terrible was going to happen, and the feeling gave him more nerves than when he knew he was going to have to crash into the Arctic and possibly die.

~w~W~w~

When Steve got out of the car and looked at the building all his fears became reality. He was aware of his mouth dropping open and eyes widening as Tony clapped him on the back and said, "Welcome to paradise," as if this was a place Steve ever wanted to go.

"I'm not going in there," Steve argued as Sam and Tony began to push him closer to the building, but Steve wasn't having it.

"Don't worry Capsicle, this is as high class as these joints can be. All the girls are topnotch. You're going to _love_ it."

Sam chuckled and added, "I promised Natasha that you'd get at least one lap dance, and she threatened the safety of my thumbs if I didn't play along. For the sake of my thumbs Steve, please just go inside."

"Yeah," Tony continued, "you don't want the spider going around breaking people's thumbs, do you?"

Steve sighed and gave up, his head hanging in defeat and cheeks flushed as he allowed himself to be pulled into a side entrance and away from the crowd waiting to be let in. Tony was always high profile and never shied away from attention, but Steve was grateful that for once Tony Stark was doing his best to make their entrance unseen.

The music mimicked the pounding of his heart as they entered the main area. The floor was black and walls a deep shade of purple with black booths stationed around the floor facing the large stage.

Steve actively avoided looking too closely at the woman dancing, but he couldn't avoid the waitresses walking around in golden dresses that showed too much of their cleavages and were too short to be considered clothes.

His cheeks were reddening again as a waitress bounced, literally bounced, towards them on 4inch glittery pumps. Her hair was long and black and curled to perfection, and her makeup was pleasantly light and enhanced her high cheek bones and brown eyes. She smiled, teeth perfectly straight, and unsurprisingly didn't seem shocked to see Iron Man.

"Good evening Mr. Stark, my names Ebony. I have your table waiting for you."

Sam seemed entranced and had no issues following behind her, his eyes plastered to the swaying of his hips. Tony seemed much more cavalier, his eyes glancing around and lingering just a touch longer on one of the dancers who was crawling across the stage towards the audience in next to nothing.

Steve hesitated before following, a deep sigh escaping him as he mentally beat himself up for giving in to this terrible idea. He had never been in a place like this before, had never wanted to, and it was easily the most uncomfortable he'd ever been.

He joined Sam and Steve at their table and allowed them to order the drinks as he tried to make himself comfortable in the booth. Tony was already at ease, and while Sam didn't seem uncomfortable it was clear he didn't come to places like this often judging by the widening of his eyes as one of the dancers spun around a pole.

Finally the drinks arrived, and Steve helped himself knowing he wouldn't get drunk but hoping he would anyway. The lights went out, the music cutting off as the men around them fell silent in anticipation.

"Sit back and relax boys. We're in for a treat."

A spot light hit the stage, revealing a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. Her face was soft and round, and even from the distance Steve could see the green in her eyes. She was wearing a black leather halter top that ended in a point at her belly button, and tiny leather shorts that were further complimented by thigh-high heeled boots that elongated her body.

She stood with her legs shoulder length apart, her expression cool and collected as she looked around at the cheering crowd.

Her red lips lifted into a smile before dark drums and base began to vibrate throughout the room, the lights beginning to flash in time with the beat. She swayed in tune, movements fluid in a way that Steve didn't even think was possible.

She rolled her body and spun with an elegance and balance that captivated the crowd, and then she grabbed the pole and began to climb as the music slowed before suddenly dropping and catching herself with her ankles only.

The music picked back up, her dancing switching pace in response as she rolled her body and flipped her hair before grabbing the pole again and spinning once before lifting her body completely off the ground and sticking her legs out in complete show of upper body strength.

Steve was just as enthralled as the rest of the crowd as she danced, her energy high as she skillfully showed her talents on the pole, never once faltering.

When the lights went out the crowd erupted, Sam and Tony equally as loud as Steve remained frozen in his seat.

His mind replayed the quirk of her lips as she manipulated the crowd, her confidence oozing off her as she fearlessly flipped upside down and danced for a bunch of strangers. Steve couldn't explain the feeling in his chest, but one thing he felt was disappointment when the next girl went on stage.

Like most of the other woman she was wearing next to nothing and her dancing wasn't nearly as fluid or skillful. The men were still into it, but Steve found himself unable to watch.

Instead he slid out of the booth, knowing he wouldn't be missed by Tony or Sam who were both buzzed and were on their way to needing to be carried to the car. Steve was going to be the one driving home it seemed like.

That was probably the real reason they dragged him out.

He didn't look back as he began to walk up the stairs to the upper floor. Tony mentioned he could go up there to socialize and Steve didn't really know what that meant, but he needed a moment away from the stage and the catcalls.

He quickly realized what Tony was suggesting when saw men sitting in booths with girls on their laps, some of them dancing provocatively.

Steve froze as he debated what he wanted to do when he spotted _her_ at the bar talking to the bar tender as she sipped on something clear in a wine glass.

Before he realized what he was doing his feet were moving him forward, his eyes transfixed on her. She had changed to a black dress that was surprisingly modest compared to the rest of the woman, her boots exchanged for pumps.

He couldn't help but notice the swell of her breasts which were much smaller than the other girls but were proportionate to her body. She was muscular but still soft and curvy. It was clear that she was athletic and fit, and that she valued that more than the girls surrounding her.

In the proper light he could see the golden glow of her skin, and he was happy to see her eyes were just as green as they appeared on stage.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he finally reached the bar, no one between them.

"What can I get you, beefcake?"

Steve blinked as he registered the bartender was now in front of him. The woman was smiling and pretty, and her eyes were a nice shade of blue, but she appeared a little bored. She must have been used to the environment, something Steve couldn't fathom.

"Whiskey please."

The woman smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Handsome and a gentleman. I'm surprised you're not being flanked by girls."

Steve blushed and cleared his throat. "This isn't really my kind of place. My friends tricked me into coming."

The woman's brows rose. "Huh, well you look familiar."

Steve felt his stomach drop as the woman stared at him trying to place where she'd seen him before. Luckily, she seemed to give up, probably never thinking Captain America would ever come to a place like this.

She wasn't wrong in thinking so.

She sat his whisky in front of him and winked when he gave her some cash for it, not wanting to draw attention to himself by putting it on Tony's tab.

He sighed before downing the whole thing in one gulp, the burn a little rough on the way down. He rubbed his face, severely regretting even getting out of bed.

"Careful there, someone might think you're not enjoying yourself."

Steve tensed up and spun around, his heart skipping a beat when he found green eyes staring up at him in amusement.

Up close he could see the gold specks in her eyes and how short she was. It didn't stop her from having a large presence, her self-assurance in her easy stance and the spark of life in her eyes. She wasn't nervous talking to him, but he imagined she wouldn't be in her…line of work.

Regardless, she didn't appear blinded by his appearance and if anything seemed entertained by his obvious discomfort.

"I don't do this," he finally said, and then he mentally kicked himself for saying something so lame.

She smiled though, her head bobbing in agreement. "I can tell. Come on," she ordered and began to walk away.

Steve rose his brows as he watched her for a moment before following, his heart hammering in his chest. She lead him towards a more private booth before sliding in, motioning for him to join her.

"You know, I'm surprised no one has noticed who you are. I guess it's too hard to believe you would come to a place like this."

Steve's eyes widened as he stared at her in horror, but she was facing forward, her eyes darting around at the few people in the area. Her expression was oddly cold, reminding him of Natasha.

Clearly she had seen some things in her life, but before he got any further with that thought she was facing him, suddenly closer than she was a moment ago.

She smelled nice, her scent light like walking through a rose garden that was freshly bloomed. Her eyes flickered over his face as if she were debating on what to do with him.

"I won't tell anyone," she said after a moment. "I can appreciate wanting privacy." She smiled then and chuckled as if she just shared a private joke.

"I can't imagine you get that much here," Steve said as he watched two guys approach a girl who appeared to be trying to have a moment to herself. She smiled though and giggled at whatever they said, but to Steve it sounded a little forced.

"I've worked here for years and have never once taken off my clothes. I make enough to have a comfortable life without even having to give lap dances. It pisses a lot of the girls off, but the big boss likes me, says I get the crowd roaring," she smiled and took a sip of her drink, her eyes watching as the girl worked the guys who seemed desperate to throw their money away. They thought they were being smooth, but it was clear that the dancer was merely playing the game.

"I also teach pole lesson classes just for fun, and the boss man sends the new girls to me to make sure they can perform safely. To me it's an art, a way of expression, and I think that shows when I dance. I don't mind being ogled, but I don't necessarily like it. It sort of just comes with the territory."

Steve was surprised that she revealed so much to him, as if she was trying to explain why she was a dancer. It must have been on his face, the question, because while her words came off evenly he could tell she was prepared to be judged.

It made him wonder how many people in her life knew she danced and what they must of felt about it.

"It shows," Steve says after a moment, "but you can't do this forever."

She tilted her head then, her eyes becoming heavy lidded. "Of course not. Nothing is forever. Those who live in the past or the future miss out on the very meaning of life. It's about the moment and having fun while we're able."

Steve furrowed his brow at her words and realized that what she said was probably the best advice anyone had ever given him. She seemed quite smart, too smart to be dancing for a living.

"I guess…that's something I've never been good at," he finally said.

She seemed to decide something then as she took a sip of her drink, Steve realizing that it's simply water.

Before he could move away she was on his lap, her body only an inch from his as she straddled him. His eyes were wide and mouth open as she lowered her head to his.

"Have fun with me?"

Her voice was low and husky, causing Steve's pants to tighten uncomfortably. She smirked at his silence and then began to roll her hips, touching him just enough to make him lose his breath. She placed his hands on her hips as she leaned back and tilted her head before strengthening once more.

He watched transfixed as she moved her body similar to how she moved on stage, lighting a fire in Steve that he wasn't sure he had ever really felt before. Her dress was lifted high on her thighs, her hands sliding over her body lightly, making him want to do the same.

Her cheeks were a little flushed, her eyes bright when she looked at him with what appeared to be genuine desire that Steve was sure he mimicked.

"You should know," she whispered in his ear, causing his body to shiver, "I don't do this," and then she ground into him, causing a groan to leave his lips as his hands gripped her tighter.

He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be included, but he couldn't find it in himself to care as her breasts brushed against his chest teasingly.

"What's your name?" he managed to get out, his voice rough and deeper than he had ever heard it.

She tilted her face towards him, her body still continuing to drive him crazy. His excitement was no doubt obvious, but unlike him she didn't seem the least bit embarrassed.

"They call me Scarlett…but if you come back next Friday at around midnight when I get off maybe I'll tell you my real name."

She ground herself into him one more time, her hands sliding up his chest as she lifted herself up. Steve felt hot when her eyes trailed down, her mouth lifting into a smile before she winked at him and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Steve realized that he probably came off a little breathless, but he didn't care if he seemed desperate. For once all his inhibitions were gone.

"I'll see you Friday."

Her eyebrows rose as if she were surprised before her face softened, her beautiful eyes lighting up. "I hope so."

Steve watched her go, guys trying to get her attention as she ignored them before entering a back room. His mind was reeling as he went back downstairs just in time to watch as Tony was trying to "make it rain" on the stage before tipping over and having to be caught by a bouncer.

Steve couldn't find it in himself to care as he watched the scene play out. Of all the places to meet a woman…he had certainly lost his mind, but he couldn't find it in himself to care about that either.

He was going to try to live in the moment for the first time in his life…maybe he would find the piece of himself that was missing in the process.

~w~W~w~

Tony and Sam had no idea what went on with Steve, so he was able to play it off as best he could. He was never a good actor, and he could tell that Bucky knew something was up and Natasha was suspicious.

But other than the smirk Bucky gave him no one questioned him, probably worried he'd shut down if they did.

Of course, he doubted that anyone would guess that he met someone who he wanted to get to know, let alone them being an exotic dancer. He was too straight edge and too much like a boy scout, and really, he could loosen up some.

She awoken something in him and now he found himself curious to see if anything would come of it. She asked him to have fun with her, and he found himself wanting to. It was like he was hypnotized by her dance, and now he was going to do something completely out of character.

At 11:30pm on Friday he hopped on his motorcycle and sped away towards the strip club Tony and Sam took him to, only this time his nerves were completely different. He shut his bike off as he sat in the parking lot, unsure if he was supposed to go in.

At first he didn't see her, but she seemed to appear out of nowhere as if she were waiting for him but didn't want him to know. She was wearing a long black jacket, her hair this time slicked back into a ponytail.

She smiled and approached him with measured steps, and Steve was struck still by how beautiful and graceful she was. He couldn't imagine what would cause her to choose to dance, but he planned to find out because she deserved much better.

"You came," she said once they were close enough. She seemed a little relieved as if a part of her didn't think he'd show.

It was the first time he saw her show some uncertainty, and it had him reaching out for her hand in response.

"Have you eaten?" he asked easily, surprising himself.

Her lips parted as she stared at him before she shook her head and cleared her throat. "No. There's a diner down the street that I was thinking we could go to."

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly before letting go. "Lead the way."

They began to walk side by side, the breeze cool but not unpleasantly so. When they reached the diner he held the door open causing her to smile in amusement, but unlike many woman in the modern world she didn't seem to mind and thanked him.

They chose a booth and ordered their drinks and food before the silence finally became a little heavy. She laughed and rubbed her throat, before looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Believe it or not I can be shy when the occasion calls for it. At the club everything's so superficial and sometimes I forget how to be normal."

Steve chuckled. "I can relate."

She nodded. "I bet. When was the last time you talked to a person who wasn't fawning over you?"

"It's been about 70 years."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "Yeah? That's rough. I almost forgot you're technically in your 90's."

"That a problem for you?"

Her smile was wide and childish. "As long as it doesn't bother you."

Steve realized that they were flirting, and it was easygoing and casual unlike his past experiences with girls. She seemed to have a lot of different faces, and already he'd seen more than what she showed him at the club.

"So…can I have your name yet?"

The seductress he first met was back now, her eyes darkening and smile turning into a smirk. She gave him the same look when she was dancing on his lap, and the memory heated his blood.

"Perhaps after I've had my dinner," she teased, but he had a feeling that she was also being serious.

He had never dealt with a woman like her before, and he found himself ill prepared. He had no idea if they were on a date or what she was thinking, but she was much better at the game of seduction than he was.

"So…tell me about yourself. Other than what you do for a…living."

Her smile was light and eyes encouraging as he looked around the diner to give himself some time to think. Really, he wasn't all that interesting…well, other than being frozen for 70 years and being the only successful super soldier. He had never been any good with small talk, but she seemed to genuinely want to know about him as a person and the feeling was nice.

"My passion has always been sketching and painting. My mom used to spend her last coin on getting me art supplies." He smiled at the memory as he looked down at his hands as if he could still see paint and smudges on them

"Do you still draw?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Not so much since I've been...here."

She nodded, understanding what he was hinting at without needing further explanation.

"Something killed your inspiration," she stated coolly, but when Steve's eyes shot up to hers they were intense, the green bright.

"Well, to be honest," Steve said after a moment, "I haven't really looked for new inspiration."

Her eyes sparkled as she made a humming noise, and Steve had a feeling that they weren't talking just about his art anymore.

Before either one of them could continue the conversation, their food arrived, and she quickly went to work on eating her burger.

The few dates Steve had been on the woman seemed to either order something light or they picked at their food. The woman in front of him however didn't care what he or anyone else thought, and she seemed quite happy to be getting the extra calories.

They ate in silence and it was comfortable like they had done it a thousand times. There was no pressure to be or suave or fill in the silence. She spoke when she wanted to talk and seemed just has comfortable not speaking.

Her confidence made up for his lack of experience and he was grateful for that. When they were both done she allowed him to pay, that easy smile back on her face as she led him outside.

"Is your car back at the club?"

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression, as if his question caused her to short circuit. "No. I live close enough to walk."

Steve's brows rose as he glanced around at the busy streets of New York, and the unfortunate high crime rate in response.

"I'll walk you home," he all but demanded.

She chuckled, but the sound was hollow, catching Steve's attention.

"I must be out of my mind." She looked at him, her expression causing him to frown. He wondered if he upset her but wasn't sure how. She sighed and shook her head, the melancholy expression going away with it as she hooked her arm around his.

She began to lead him down the street, and once again Steve was lost on what to do. She was giving him whiplash but was also making him want to know her even more.

Apparently, she shared the same sentiment.

"What are you thinking?"

Steve blinked and looked down at her, but she was facing forward. "I'm…curious as to why you invited me out."

She laughed, the sound light and airy. "Because I wanted to, what other reason is there? When I saw you and I realized who you were I…couldn't help myself. I wanted to get to know you outside of a strip club. I'm more curious as to why you agreed to go out with someone like me."

Realization hit Steve as her earlier behavior suddenly made sense. "Because I wanted to, what other reason is there?" he shot back which seemed to be the right thing to do.

She laughed again and clutched his arm tighter, but he had to agree with her earlier statement except _he_ was the one out of his mind. They were an unlikely duo, her edges alternating between sharp and smooth while his were just smooth and predictable.

She interrupted his day to day and threw a wrench into his entire life. She was a risk, an unknown, and it was like he was finally waking up for the first time after entering the 21st century.

"Here I am."

They stopped in front of what appeared to be a dance studio. Steve watched her curiously as she pulled keys from her purse.

She glanced at him and smiled. "This is my studio I was telling you about. There's a small apartment at the top."

She found her keys and then placed them in her pocket, before pulling out a notepad and a pen. She appeared to be writing something but was angled where Steve couldn't see. Once she was done she turned towards the door and unlocked it before turning around and handing the paper to Steve.

"Thanks for dinner…and walking me home," she said with a smile before sliding inside and shutting the door.

Steve stood there motionless for a moment before unfolding the paper. He read over the slanted cursive a few times before letting out the air he didn't know he was holding in his lungs.

 _My name is Tara Moore. I had no expectations for tonight, but I can't say I'm disappointed. It was a risk asking you out, an impulse I couldn't control, but I knew you were something special besides the obvious. It was in your eyes._ _It's nice to be seen. Call me sometime if you're not too intimidated though I wouldn't blame you._

Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and entered the number on the paper before sending a small text.

It was a simple sentence, but it said everything.

 _Thank you for seeing me too.  
_

* * *

 **Tune in next week for chapter two. We'll learn more about Tara.  
Please review.**


End file.
